As is well known in the art, in situations where an individual has damaged or had a surgical procedure on an ankle or foot, it is preferred medically to keep weight off the foot or ankle while recuperating. Traditionally, this has been achieved by the use of wheelchairs or crutches. However, wheelchairs can be undesirable for many reasons such as access. Also, not everyone is able to use crutches due to the possibility of weakness or inconvenience. Accordingly, a device known as a knee walker has been developed to support the injured leg while providing stability such that the individual may still move around on their own. By way of example, known knee walkers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,188; 5,800,317; 7,311,319; 7,780,180 and US Patent Application Publication US 2012/0280467. While many knee walkers have appeared in the market place, there remain problems such as an inability to effectively steer the knee walker, especially on uneven terrain, and instability. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved knee walker.